


Stay, Please IV:  Home Sweet Home

by Tifer14



Series: Stay, Please [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Aaron are looking for an apartment but Reid reacts badly when he finds out that Hotch has a particularly well-endowed... bank account. Their first real fight and, of course, make-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Please IV:  Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did I would be able to afford to buy an apartment :)

                “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this,” Reid stated evenly with a glare at Hotch over his morning coffee.

                “I don’t understand why this is a problem. It makes things easier for both of us,” Hotch knew better than to take Reid’s calm tone as an indicator of his mood. Reid would get more passive aggressive and snarky the angrier that he got.

                “Ah, it just slipped your mind,” Reid nodded, “I see.”

                “Reid. Don’t start. I really thought you would be pleased.”

                “You thought I would be pleased to find out that my boyfriend is so filthy rich that he is able to buy pretty much whatever he wants without my help at all.”

                “You’re being ridiculous, now. So, I inherited a fair amount of money and the house is going to sell well. You knew that I made more than you anyway.”

                “Well then, Aaron. That makes everything ok, doesn’t it?” Reid slammed his cup down on the counter. “We’ll be late if we don’t leave now.”

                “This conversation is not over, Spencer.”

                Spencer just shrugged and headed out the door while Hotch was still pulling his suit jacket on and grabbing his briefcase. Really, he was shocked that Spencer was so angry. They had been discussing buying a place together for a few weeks but last night they had finally found the time to sit down together and discuss the financial practicalities. Apparently, Spencer was a little bit touchy when it came to money and Hotch revealing that he was actually very comfortably off was not the pleasing surprise that he had wanted it to be. Hotch was still feeling quite confused by this. Hayley had always seemed quite happy to be a kept woman and when Aaron’s father had died he remembered how her eyes had lit up when his will was read. He should have known that Spencer and Hayley were nothing like each other by now but he hadn’t expected such hostility. Last night, Spencer had simply said that he was tired and needed to think about this. However, this morning as they ate breakfast Aaron had attempted to broach the subject again and had been shocked by Reid’s simmering anger.

                The drive to work was completed in tense silence. Neither man seemed willing to be the first to speak. It wasn’t like they hadn’t argued before but both of them were generally quite rational about any disagreement. Hotch thought that Reid was blowing this whole situation entirely out of proportion. What the hell did it matter that he didn’t need Reid’s help to buy an apartment? Reid should be happy that he wanted to look after him. He drove particularly aggressively in the morning traffic, ignoring how white Reid’s knuckles were as he gripped the “oh shit” handle on the door, and they arrived at work ten minutes earlier than usual. Reid jumped out of the car and ran up to the office before Hotch had a chance to say anything. Not that he was going to anyway.

                Luckily, they didn’t have any major cases on so the day was devoted to paperwork. Hotch was able to lock himself in his office and angrily fill out a myriad of forms. Reid quickly made his way through the pile of consultations on his desk and didn’t even comment when Derek and Emily both dropped a few more onto his desk. He simply reached for the next one without looking up. Morgan and Prentiss exchanged a glance at that but decided not to comment. Hey, Reid was doing their work for them so they really couldn’t complain. The waves of tension rolling off the younger man did make the bull pen slightly uncomfortable, though. Reid reached for his oversized coffee mug and was disappointed to find it empty when he raised it to his lips. He stood to make his way to the break room when Hotch opened his door with his own mug in hand. The two men glared at each other before Reid made a small, mock bow and seated himself back down. Morgan later swore to Garcia that if Hotch had glared at him like that he was sure that he would have melted into a little puddle on the floor but Reid didn’t even look up when the unit chief swept past his desk.

                Hotch couldn’t believe that Reid would be so unprofessional at work. Of course the team would pick up on their disagreement but with that stupid little bow, Reid was practically advertising it to the entire floor. Part of Hotch’s mind argued that he was making too big a deal out of it but he pushed it away. He wanted to make a big deal out of this. If Reid was allowed to make a big deal out of things then he was too. He quickly filled his coffee and stormed back to his office without another look at the bull pen. His door slammed behind him and Anderson practically jumped out of his seat. Morgan caught Prentiss’ eye and winced. She gave him an encouraging look and motioned to Reid with her hand. Morgan had absolutely no desire to ask the young genius what was wrong but when Reid stood up sharply to get more much needed coffee Emily poked Morgan sharply in the side and he followed Reid into the break room.

                “Hey, Pretty Boy, everything okay between you and the boss man?” Morgan asked in his most casual tone.

                “Everything is fine, Morgan,” Reid replied, slamming the sugar down on the counter.

                “I couldn’t help notice that you are both a little tense,” Morgan continued while privately adding that that was probably the understatement of the century.

                “I said: everything is fine.” Reid, grabbed a tablespoon and started heaping sugar into his coffee. Just the sight of it made Morgan’s teeth ache.

                “Cool. If you want to talk, you know where to find me,” Morgan added before retreating. Emily looked up at him as he returned to his desk but he just shrugged, “you are more than welcome to give it a shot, Princess, but I don’t think he’s up for talking.”

                Reid returned to his desk and the case files with a renewed fervour. He couldn’t help but glance up to the window of Hotch’s office every so often but when the older man caught him one time he simply glared and quickly returned to his files. He couldn’t exactly explain why he was so angry at Hotch. It wasn’t his fault that he had a lot of money but it just confirmed Reid’s worst suspicions about where their relationship might be heading. Reid knew that Hayley had been a housewife and that, despite the interesting circumstances of a relationship with a male subordinate, Aaron Hotchner was still an extremely conservative person. Reid didn’t come from money. His mother had been a college professor, which was never the route to wealth, and then she had been too sick to work. His father had disappeared and never sent them any child support. Luckily, their savings had held out until Reid had left for university. Scholarships were plentiful and he had been able to support his mother. He’d also supplemented his stipends with online poker. Sure, he made good money now but his mother’s care facility wasn’t cheap. He really didn’t have much to offer to this relationship financially but it stung that whatever he could spare was so unnecessary. He was too embarrassed to share the balance of his own savings account with Hotch yesterday once he’d seen how it paled in comparison to the older man’s.

                Reid also worried that if push came to shove and their relationship was exposed that it would be Reid who was elbowed out of the Bureau. It made sense, Hotch was the senior agent, but it still hurt. Sure, Reid got job offers every single week but this was the only place that he had ever felt at home. Maybe Hotch would want Reid to fill Hayley’s role and stay at home while he put on the suit and made the money. It was laughable to think about himself in the role of homemaker. He could cook but there was no way that he could wait patiently at home for his man. Reid simply worried that their relationship was going to end up as unbalanced as their bank accounts.

“Reid. Office. Now.” Hotch called across the bull pen to the young agent who looked up from a case file with a startled look on his face. He hadn’t realised the time and as he looked around the bull pen he realised that he was the only one left in the office. He stretched his hands, which were aching and he ran one across his eyes, which were burning behind his contact lenses. He gathered up the pile of paperwork to bring to Hotch, which was quite a task. Anger was a pretty good motivating force, he thought ruefully. He’d got a week’s worth of paperwork done in one day.

He climbed the small staircase and approached Hotch’s desk slowly. The older man didn’t even look up from the papers in front of him which angered Reid even more. It was like he didn’t even warrant his attention. He dropped the mountain of files squarely onto Hotch’s desk with a bang that made the unit chief flinch.

“What’s this?” he asked sharply.

“Consultations, reports, paperwork. I think I’ve finished for today. Goodnight, sir.”

                “Don’t even think about it, Dr. Reid,” Hotch sneered as Reid headed for the door. “Close that door now. You may not want to talk but we have to.”

                “Not here. Not now, Hotch.” Reid answered evenly.

                “Close the door. Sit down.” Reid obeyed but only because he used his unit chief tone and Reid knew better than to disobey that. Hotch stood and closed the blinds. The bull pen appeared to be empty but he knew better than to trust that. He also locked the door which made Reid squirm in his seat.

                “Are you ready to tell me exactly why you are so angry about the fact that we have money?” Hotch asked evenly, desperately trying to maintain his composure. His morning fight with Spencer had stayed with him all day and he felt the rage rising in his throat. He reminded himself that he was not his father and that he could talk things out without reverting to violence. Forcing his fists to unclench, he returned to sit behind his desk.

                “We don’t have money. You have money.”

                Aaron sighed and looked very tired, “what I have is yours too, Spencer.”

                “And what exactly will I have to give up for that, Aaron?” Reid sneered.

                Hotch stiffened. He wasn’t sure what Reid meant. Surely, he didn’t feel pressured into this relationship. Aaron knew that Spencer wanted him as much as he wanted Spencer but there was always his niggling doubt. He was so much older than Spencer and Spencer was incredibly handsome, even if he sometimes doubted it. If Reid wanted to, he could walk into a bar and pick up anyone there- man or woman. He didn’t want to be Reid’s sugar daddy. “What are you talking about?”

                “Well, our relationship isn’t exactly equal, is it? Our house won’t be ours. It will be yours. I’ll just live there. Then one day maybe you’ll want me to give up my job and stay at home and I won’t be able to say no because you’ll have given me so much...”

                Hotch cut Reid off with a small gesture, “why would I want you to give up your job?”

                “Well, it’s not like we would need my salary.”

                “That’s got nothing to do with anything. The BAU needs you. You are an integral part of the team. The entire department would suffer if you weren’t here. Hell, you spend the day pissed off and end up doing the work of three people as a result of it. Maybe we should fight more often.” Aaron was trying to lighten the mood but it felt flat as Spencer glared at him.

                “I won’t be Hayley, Aaron. I don’t care to be a kept man.”

                “Why would you think I would want you to be like Hayley?” Though, Aaron thought to himself, you did expect him to react like Hayley to the revelation of wealth. You expected him to be so happy about money. You should have known better.

                Spencer’s anger deflated at the look of hurt in Aaron’s eyes at the mention of his ex-wife. “I don’t know. I just kind of freaked out when I found out that you had all this money.”

                “I’m sorry.” Aaron said quietly.

                “What are you apologising for?” Spencer cocked his head to the side and looked at the older man quizzically.

                Aaron racked his brains and blushed. Again, he was treating Spencer like Hayley. He would always have to apologise to Hayley when they were arguing even when it wasn’t his fault. Hell, he’d apologised when he’d found out that she was cheating. “I don’t know,” he said sheepishly.

                Spencer smiled, really smiled. Suddenly, he couldn’t muster any anger and the whole situation seemed ridiculous. “I should be apologising, Aaron. I guess sometimes I get a little bit touchy about money. We didn’t have a lot when I was growing up and it’s a sore spot.”

                “I don’t want you to ever leave the Bureau. You are too much of an asset. If it came down to it, I would leave. I could go back to law or something.”

                “Let’s hope it won’t come to that. We both love it here for better or worse.”

                “So we’re good?” Aaron asked hesitantly. He wasn’t used to really arguing with Spencer but he wasn’t used to an argument blowing over so quickly. Hayley could stay angry for days and during that time he would be banished to the spare room.

                “We’re good.” Spencer grinned.

                “Really good?” Aaron asked, pushing his chair back from the desk. “Sure I can’t make it up to you somehow?”

                Spencer slipped round and straddled Aaron in his office chair. His heart was racing. Having sex with Aaron in his office had always been one of his fantasies but he hadn’t thought that it would ever happen even after they got together. Hotch was always so professional at work. He smiled broadly as he leaned in to deeply kiss Aaron, slowly grinding himself against the older man’s crotch. He was pleased to see his lover’s eyes slide shut and how his hands pulled Spencer’s hips even closer. Spencer’s tongue pressed against Aaron’s lips and he parted them with a moan. The two men bucked and grinded against each other like horny teenagers and Aaron pulled up Spencer’s shirt to run his hands over his lover’s hot skin. Spencer’s hand twisted into Aaron’s short dark hair and he pulled the older man’s head back to feast on his neck, kissing down his jaw and biting the sensitive pulse point just above his collar. The smell of Aaron was intoxicating. His hands found Aaron’s tie and he started to undo it before Aaron’s hands caught up with his own. The unit chief was fighting to control his heavy breathing and Spencer’s ground down again causing him to groan.

                “We should go home,” Aaron managed to gasp out. Spencer just shook his head and continued to pull at the knot of Aaron’s tie. “Spencer,” Aaron tried to sound threatening but even he knew it came out like he was begging, “we’re at the office. Someone will hear.”

                “There’s no one here. Can we stay, please?” Spencer looked up at Aaron wide-eyed and pouting. It was his emotional blackmail face and it always worked on the older man, “anyway, it’s always been one of my fantasies to have you bend me over your desk and fuck me.” Aaron groaned and bucked his hips towards the younger man. He’d fantasised about that too. He imagined Reid on his knees blowing him under the desk. Maybe Reid could do that now? Fuck, he wanted that.

                “On your knees,” he grunted and Spencer positively smirked. He slid to the floor and reached up for Aaron’s belt. He quickly flicked it open and worked on Hotch’s button and fly. He pulled Aaron’s cock from his boxers without lowering his trousers and started to suck greedily. Aaron clung to his desk with both his hands and tried not to moan too loudly. He stared down wide eyed at the bobbing head on his lap. This was so fucking better than anything he had ever imagined and he was going to come so fast. “Fuck, Spencer. Too close.”

                Spencer pulled back and started working Aaron with his hand. “You better not. I want you buried deep inside me when you come.” The young man stood up, toed off his shoes, and quickly removed his trousers and boxers so that he was standing there with his cock peeking out from between his shirt tails. He was wearing one lime green sock and one that was black with small pink polka dots. He reached down and opened the bottom drawer of Aaron’s desk, the one he knew that Aaron rarely used. He moved some folders aside and pulled out a small bottle.

                “Since when is there lube in my desk?” Aaron asked in surprise.

                “I slipped it in here a couple of months ago just in case my dreams ever came true,” Spencer answered mischievously. He slid back to his knees and mouthed at Aaron’s cock while gently touching himself. Aaron stood slightly and allowed Spencer to remove his trousers, boxers and shoes. Spencer flipped open the bottle and squeezed a small amount of the lube onto his fingers before reaching down between his legs and slipping a finger into himself. He stared directly into Aaron’s eyes as he rode his finger knowing that this was a huge turn on for the older man. He added another finger and groaned slightly. Aaron grabbed the lube and slicked up his own fingers before wrapping a hand around Spencer’s bicep and lifting him to his feet. He spun the younger man around and roughly pushed two fingers into Spencer’s already stretched hole. Growling impatiently, he swept the papers from his desk including the large stack that Spencer had worked on today. Everything fell to the floor unnoticed and he forced Spencer’s face to the desk as he added a third finger and twisted them so that he jabbed at Spencer’s prostate.

                The cool surface felt so good against Spencer’s burning cheeks and he cried out as Aaron brutally fingered him. Aaron’s other hand came round and tugged sharply on Spencer’s dick to stop him coming. Suddenly, Aaron withdrew his fingers and Spencer heard the lube being opened again. He tried to push up from the desk but Aaron held him in place with a hand at his neck. Spencer whinnied as Aaron pushed inside of him and he spread his legs further until he felt Aaron comfortably settled. “I am going to fuck you so hard, Dr. Reid,” Aaron growled roughly. “Do you want it?”

                “Yes,” Spencer gasped.

                “Yes, what?” Aaron punctuated his question with a sharp slap to Spencer’s rear end.

                “Yes, sir,” Spencer moaned.

                Aaron grabbed hold of Spencer’s hips hard enough to bruise and set a brutal pace. He wouldn’t last long like this but that was the whole point of a quickie in the office. Spencer’s hip bones banged into the desk and he groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He would treasure each bruise in the mirror tomorrow morning. His cock ached and he reached down to touch himself but Aaron quickly grabbed his hand and slammed it into the desk.

                “Did I say you could touch?”

                “No, sir,” Spencer cried.

                Aaron grabbed for Spencer’s cock but held tightly at the base cutting off the younger man’s release. “You drove me crazy today,” he groaned at the younger man. “Don’t ever do that again.”

                “I won’t, sir.”

                “I love you. Do you understand that?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                “Good because if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will not be so gentle.”

                “Don’t be gentle, sir. Punish me, sir.”

                Aaron groaned and pulled Spencer into a standing position and kissed him roughly, open mouthed with saliva spilling down Spencer’s chin. He wrapped his hands into Spencer’s hair and pulled the man’s head further back before biting deeply into the pale, taught skin of his neck. Spencer moaned loudly. “Shut up,” Aaron ordered, “Do you want someone to come in here? You want someone to see us. To see you practically naked and begging for me to fuck you harder.”

                “No, sir,” Spencer managed shakily. His whole body seemed to be vibrating as Hotch hit his prostate with every thrust while still keeping his hand tightly around the base of Spencer’s penis so that he could achieve no release. Hotch pushed him roughly back to the table and Spencer bit his tongue in shock. He felt his arm being twisted up behind his back until his shoulder burned but Aaron kept thrusting into him until he was mumbling a meaningless stream of vowels lost in the wonderful conjunction of pleasure and pain. Suddenly, he felt that Aaron was struggling to keep his rhythm and the hand on Spencer’s cock started to stroke him swiftly. The orgasm that had been building in him exploded out over the surface of the desk and his own shirt in thick white strands. He heard Aaron shout gruffly behind him and thrust raggedly into him a couple of more times before the older man stilled and practically fell on top of him. He slid out and dropped into his office chair.

                Spencer stood up wincing and gingerly rubbed his shoulder. Hotch looked up at him with a worried look on his face, “Spencer, did I hurt you?”

                Spencer knew better than to lie. “A little,” he admitted and slid onto the older man’s lap, “but that was definitely top five material. Way better than all my fantasies, sir.”

                Hotch chuckled and kissed his lover. “Glad you enjoyed it, Dr. Reid.” He looked round at the mess of cum and lube on the desk and the confusion of files on the floor. “Now you can help me tidy this up. I really don’t want the cleaning staff mentioning the state of my office to Strauss.”

                Reid sighed but stood up. He retrieved some alcohol wipes from his bags and used them to wipe himself down before handing them to Hotch. He quickly pulled his trousers back on and walked to the bathroom to grab some paper towels. When he returned he saw Hotch looking down at his phone with a smile. “What?” he asked as he started to wipe down the desk.

                “Text from Dave: “Glad you guys made up. Can you not do that when I’m in the next room?”

                Spencer laughed deeply, “Poor Rossi. He does always seem to end up next to us.”

                “He’s just jealous of all the hot sex I’m getting,” Hotch added with a smile before kneeling down to start sorting out the files on the floor.

                Once the room was once more ordered, the two men headed out together. Spencer had been quiet for a few minutes and was now biting on his lower lip. Hotch knew that he would speak once he was ready but it was making him nervous. As the elevator doors closed, Spencer suddenly blurted out, “I really don’t have much money to put towards a house, Aaron.”

                Aaron turned to the young man. “How about you just let me buy us a place?” Spencer frowned and opened his mouth but Aaron silenced him with a hand. “Look. It’s not to emasculate you. I don’t want a house husband and I certainly don’t want you to leave the BAU. It just makes sense for now. As you know, I have more money than I need and I can do this so, please, let me do this. It will be our house. I’ll just have paid for it.”

                Spencer didn’t look convinced but he nodded after a few moments.


End file.
